


Closer to the Edge

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hot and then it gets really weird and silly in the middle, Kissing, Literally they're all in the lounge room getting it on, Lori bailed as soon as she got a whiff of the hormones, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, and then it gets hot again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam was 74% sure that Theo had been staring at his lips in the elevator. But it was fine, he had his pining under control. At least he had until Theo walked in to pack night half an hour late in a leather jacket. Well fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



Liam was starting to regret inviting the puppy pack over for a pizza and movie night. Not because he didn't want to spend time with them, because he did. It soothed his wolf, having them all here, safe and happy. No, the reason for his regret could be laid right at the feet of a certain obnoxious smoking hot chimera.

He'd breezed in half an hour late wearing form-fitting jeans with holes at the knees, a tight black shirt and a leather jacket. He looked sexy and dangerous, ruffling a hand through his hair before grabbing a slice of pizza and flopping down on the couch next to Liam. It was the only seat available, not because he'd deliberately saved it for him, and not that he'd been alternating between checking his phone and looking at the door every few minutes. It was a coincidence, that's all.

Liam inwardly sighed as the scent of his cologne wafted through the room, fighting against his first instinct, which was to bury his face in his neck and just breathe it in, and his second instinct, which was to kiss him. His third, fourth and fifth instincts were probably off the table as well.

Ever since he'd noticed (was it really only a few weeks ago?) that Theo was attractive, he'd had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He'd convinced himself that Theo had been looking at his lips in the elevator. Like, he was at least 74% sure. Which was more than a 50-50 shot, so it had promise. But not so sure that he felt confident in _acting_ on it.

"Soda anyone?" Liam asked as he got up. Instinct six was to run away. At least for a minute, to clear his head.

Everyone nodded so he moved into the kitchen, leaning over the sink, running the tap and splashing his face. He felt hot, like fire danced just under his skin. He hadn't even kissed him. _Yet_ , his mind whispered, _yet yet yet. Shut up_ , he hissed back.

"Alright there, baby wolf?" Theo asked from behind him. His voice was low, teasing, and Liam closed his eyes. His shoulders tensed as he turned to look at him.

"Fine," Liam said. "Just tired, I guess." Not a lie. He was tired. Tired of dancing around the other boy, playing an endless game of will they, won't they.

Theo smiled like he could read his mind, his eyes knowing, and Liam turned his back, stalking over to the fridge to grab the sodas. Maybe with his hands full, he'd be able to hold in his impulse to kiss the chimera stupid.

He tried to brush past him, but Theo grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "What's been up with you lately?" Theo asked.

"Nothing," Liam denied. Deflect, deflect. "How was work?"

"Shit, and don't change the subject," Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're nervous."

Liam sighed. They were really going to do this. The talk. With the whole pack here. "Wait here," he growled.

Theo let go of his arm and Liam continued into the lounge room, distributing the sodas. When he returned to the kitchen, Theo was gone. "Up here," he heard Theo murmur.

His room. Theo was in his room. _Shit._

He trudged up the stairs, pausing at the top, listening to the chatter and laughter drifting up from the lounge room. Hopefully they wouldn't be missed for a little while. Walking into his room, he was brought to a stop by the sight of Theo sitting on the edge of his bed, looking for the world like he belonged there. So many of his dreams of late had started exactly like this. Liam pinched his arm. Just checking.

They stared at each other. Both waiting for the other to talk. To break. To confess.

Liam tried not to remember his dream from last night, but it was difficult with Theo there, watching him with those dark green eyes of his, with the corner of his lips turned up just so.

And then his eyes flickered down, to his lips, and Liam felt his heart stutter. The 74% rocketed up to at least an 82. He hadn't imagined the hungry look in Theo's eyes, the way he licked his lips? Was he dreaming? No, he'd pinched himself. He was awake. This was real.

Idly, Liam wondered how long he'd been just standing here staring at Theo. The pack was downstairs. If they listened carefully, they'd be able to hear anything that he said. And surely they'd wonder what was taking them so long, wonder what they were doing up here.

He took a step closer, and then another, hyper aware of the way Theo's heart raced just as fast as his did, the way his breath shuddered from his body. He was nervous, too. Somehow, that made it seem less scary as he positioned himself between Theo's legs, reverently cupping his face in his shaking hands, terrified out of his mind.

Theo stared up at him, lips parted, looking no less dangerous for the vulnerable look that danced in his eyes.

No one had ever been as good at hurting them as they were at hurting each other.

Liam had no words, his mind empty, couldn't think of  a single damn thing to say. The want was painful, aching in his fingertips. He brushed one over Theo's bottom lip, feeling how soft it was, how plump. Theo's eyes fluttered closed, head leaning back as Liam traced over it again and again.

Theo hadn't stopped him. Hadn't moved away. But that wasn't the same as yes. Liam pulled away. It was physically painful to do so.

"Wait," Theo whispered, grabbing his hands, holding him close. He nuzzled his cheek over Liam's palm, pressing a kiss into one and then the other. Liam felt those soft lips on his skin and shuddered.

Hope flared in his chest, chasing out the dark despair. Liam pulled Theo up, hands reaching back to tangle in his hair, hold him still. His lips were a question, hovering just out of reach, his breath warm on Theo's face.

"Liam," Theo whispered. It was a plea, a promise, a prayer. One that begged to be answered.

He closed his eyes. He closed the gap between them. His lips brushing over Theo's softly, barely there, the lightest, most reverent of touches. Yet he felt it deep in his bones. Felt it sing through his veins, hot and fizzy, making him shiver as he pressed closer, needing more.

Theo's hands at his waist burned him through his shirt as they scrabbled for purchase, the world tilting underneath them. Every brush of their lips rocking the foundations of everything that had been Liam and Theo before. This was something new. Something better. Liam was hungry for Theo, hungry for his lips and hands, he wanted to peel off his clothes and explore, he wanted to make him moan and fall apart, but.

But their whole pack was downstairs. The door wasn't even closed.

Liam panted as he pulled away, eyes fluttering open as he took a step back. Theo watched him through lidded eyes. Lips red and bruised. Hair in disarray. He looked thoroughly kissed. Which he had been. Very thoroughly. And yet not even close to thoroughly enough.

"Don't stop," Theo whispered, hands reaching for him.

"The pack," Liam hissed back.

Theo walked past him, shut the door, locked it, leaned against it, waiting for Liam to turn and look at him.

"First one to make a sound loses," Theo said, eyes glittering, smirk goading him. It was thrilling. It was dangerous. It was addictive. Liam was fucked.

Slowly, Theo peeled off his leather jacket. Liam's mouth ran dry as it slipped down Theo's arms and onto the ground. Next was his shirt, exposing Theo's muscled chest and arms. He stalked towards Liam's frozen form, predator seeking his prey. His eyes kept Liam still as he lowered the zipper of Liam's hoodie, his smile wolfish as he pushed it off his shoulders and eased it off.

His hands slipped under Liam's shirt, his hands hot as they pushed it up, sliding up his sides, gripping him, before tugging it over his head, throwing it to the side.

This was hotter than any dream he'd ever had. The reality of Theo's hands on his body as he kissed along his shoulder and up his neck far more intoxicating than anything his mind had tried to conjure. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his moan as Theo's fangs brushed over his racing pulse, as he sucked the skin into his mouth, marking him, tongue lathing at the spot again and again until Liam trembled in his arms, his knees weak, Theo's hold on his waist the only thing keeping him upright.

Gently, Theo lowered him back against the bed, hovering over him, his chest hot against his, both of them burning up the other, mouths clinging as they hungrily, passionately kissed, both trying to dive into the other, to be as close as possible. Every breath was shared, every gasp swallowed.

Theo froze, head tilted as he pulled away. Liam mewled, following his mouth.

Footsteps and then a knock at the door. "Uh, guys, I thought the point of pack night was to like, hang out as a pack?" Mason said through the door. "Everyone assures me that there's no noise coming from up here. But I think that worries me more."

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Theo asked, so quietly that Liam had to strain to hear him.

"No, he's right," Liam sighed. "We should go down."

"We will be continuing this," Theo vowed, eyes dark as he pulled away and crossed to the door, grabbing his discarded shirt. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Holy shit," Mason said, jumping back as Theo walked past him, pulling his shirt back on.

Mason peered inside at Liam still lying on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Liam flopped back against the bed, groaning. He knew that look in Mason's eyes meant.

"So," Mason said, stepping inside, eyes gleaming. "You and Theo."

"I thought we were going back downstairs," Liam said, rolling off the bed, grabbing his shirt. Mason strode forwards, tilting his head and examining the slowly fading mark on his neck.

"You're not going anywhere," Mason said, eyebrow raised, "until you explain that."

"It's called a hickey," Liam said, speaking slowly. "It's what happens when someone sucks really hard on your neck."

Mason just smirked. "And you felt the need to let Theo do this, why?"

"You know he can hear you, right?" Liam pointed out, pulling his shirt over his head.

"So?" Mason said. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

"Oh my god, Mason," Liam said, feeling a blush creeping up his neck, making his cheeks hot. "Because we're not in kindergarten anymore?"

"I'm your best friend," Mason pouted.

"Yes, you are," Liam agreed.

"You didn't even tell me you were gay," Mason said, following Liam from the room.

"Bisexual," Liam said over his shoulder, teeth gritted. He flattened down his hair, trying to make it look a little less obvious that he and Theo had just been making out in his room.

When he entered the living room, it was clear he needn't have bothered. Every single pair of eyes were on him.

Brett smirked at him, shoveling popcorn into his mouth as he looked between Liam and Theo, thoroughly entertained. Corey and Nolan were gaping at him. Lori looked amused.

Theo was looking up at the ceiling, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Liam sat beside him, mumbling under his breath about nosey friends, staring at them all mutinously. Mason returned to Corey's side, joining the rest of the pack in watching them unblinkingly.

"Really, guys?" Liam sighed. "Watch the movie!"

"You two are far more interesting," Brett shrugged.

Liam stuck his finger up at him, scowling. Brett threw popcorn at him.

"Boooooo," he yelled, throwing more. "I want to see them kiss."

"Fuck off," Liam hissed.

Theo grabbed some of the popcorn out of the air, shoving it into his mouth. Liam turned to look at him and Theo shrugged, lips turned up at the corners in something that almost resembled a smile. Liam swooned.

"Oh my god," Nolan breathed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Intense," Mason whispered, grabbing some popcorn from Brett.

"Our friends are ridiculous," Liam informed Theo solemnly.

"What were they doing upstairs?" Corey hissed to Mason.

"They were on the bed, no shirts," Mason reported. "Liam had a hickey."

"Nice," Brett said approvingly.

"Theo's ripped, in case anyone was wondering," Mason said, eyes drifting over Theo's chest.

"Are they really gonna keep talking about us like we're not right here?" Theo asked Liam.

"Probably," Liam sighed.

"I was wondering," Nolan nodded. "So thank you."

"Oi," Brett objected.

"Not more ripped than you, don't worry," Mason said soothingly.

"Eight pack," Corey whispered reverently.

"Why do we hang out with these losers again?" Liam growled.

"They're not normally this weird," Lori pointed out. "I'm out, anyway. There's way too much testosterone in this room right now."

She left without so much as another word, the door slamming shut behind her.

"I am so more ripped than Brett," Theo hissed. "He's a fucking beanpole."

"You should both take your shirts off so we can compare," Nolan suggested.

Mason and Corey both nodded eagerly.

"You can't be serious," Theo growled.

"Scared?" Brett goaded.

Liam sighed. This night was getting completely out of hand. This was all Theo's fault for wearing that fucking jacket.

Sure enough, Theo jumped to his feet, rising to the challenge. Brett smirked as he rose to his feet, assured of his victory. Liam lounged against the couch, interested despite himself. Both boys stripped off their shirts, looking ridiculous as they flexed. Theo's arms were much bigger. Liam's fingers twitched as they remembered how they felt under his hands. His back was broader too. His mouth watered as his eyes trailed over every inch of his muscular form.

He glanced at Brett, but he'd seen him without a shirt before. Sure, he had an eight pack but Theo was right, he was far too skinny. Liam much preferred Theo.

Mason was too busy drooling over Brett's abs to even notice Theo. Nolan was gazing up at Brett adoringly. Corey was eyeing Theo appreciatively, impressed. It seemed to be a pretty even split.

"Okay, you're both hot, can we watch the movie now?" Liam asked.

"I knew you thought I was hot," Brett smirked. Liam rolled his eyes.

Brett turned the light off and picked Nolan up, pulling the blonde into his lap as he settled onto the bean bag. He didn't put his shirt back on, much to the delight of Nolan, whose hands started drifting almost immediately.

Theo flopped back onto the couch, winking at Liam as he brought his legs onto Liam's lap. As they all finally brought their attention back to the television, Liam rubbed a finger absently over the skin of Theo's knee. After a few moments, Theo shifted restlessly. Liam turned to look at him, seeing Theo's eyes on him, dark and hungry.

A glance around the room found both couples wrapped up in each other.

Liam looked back at Theo, wondering why they'd even bothered coming downstairs.

He moved his hands slowly up Theo's legs, smirking at him as he got closer and closer to the bulge in the front of his tight jeans.

Theo's eyes narrowed at him. Liam smiled.

Theo grabbed his hands just before he could touch him. He raised an eyebrow at him, seeming to ask, _here, really?_

Liam could hear Mason whimpering into Corey's neck. Nolan sighing. _Why not?_

Lust was so thick in the air that it settled around his shoulders like a blanket.

In fact, a blanket sounded like a great idea. He grabbed one from the back of the couch and crawled into Theo's lap, hiding his wandering hands from sight.

The sound of Theo's zipper was loud in the quiet room but everyone ignored it. Theo sighed as Liam finally got his hand wrapped around his cock. It was hot and hard, throbbing under his fingers. Liam kissed him as he softly stroked his length, learning him, hyper aware of every hitch in his breath, every gasp, every bitten off moan.

Theo trembled underneath him, head turned away as he panted, and Liam had never felt more powerful in his life. He kissed down Theo's bared neck, sucking at his racing pulse, feeling the phantom of Theo's lips on his own neck, the bruise fading, nearly healed. He could tell that Theo was close. Sliding off the couch, he kneeled in front of him, sucking the tip into his mouth, smiling around it as Theo cursed, bucking into his mouth and forcing himself deeper.

Bitter liquid filled his mouth as hands dug into his hair, holding him close. Liam swallowed it down, tongue lapping eagerly.

He pulled off, resting his head against Theo's thigh, catching his breath. It was hot under the blanket so he pulled it away slightly, looking up at Theo.

He was sprawled against the couch, head thrown back, mouth gaping open, eyes fluttering. His chest heaved as he sucked in air, his cock against his stomach, pulsing through the last of his orgasm. Liam had never seen him look so beautiful.

When Theo had recovered, Liam caught his gaze as he licked him clean, then tucked him back into his pants, pulling the zipper back up. He kissed up Theo's chest, taking his time, worshipping him. Impatient, Theo pulled him the rest of the way up and kissed him deeply, chasing his own taste inside Liam's mouth. Liam clutched his arms, kissing him back with the same desperation. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Turn around," Theo whispered. Liam complied and Theo pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck, bringing his mark but to life under his skillful lips. Liam sighed, pulling the blanket back over him, snuggling back against him, trusting Theo to look after him.

His eyes drifted around the room, watching with amusement as Nolan gave Brett a very enthusiastic blowjob, the taller boy gaping down at him as he went to town. Liam looked away before he was caught staring. At Mason and Corey, who had a hand down each other's pants, whispering filthy things into each other's ears. Liam blushed. Who knew his best friend was so kinky?

He couldn't talk, he supposed. Here he was in a room with four other people while Theo slipped a hand down his pants and grasped his cock.

Theo thumbed over his slit, gathering the pre-cum and spreading it around and around in a way that had him raising his hips and biting back a moan.

It was maddening, and Liam thrashed, a whimper slipping from his lips. Theo smiled against his neck, biting down, his other hand a vice against his hip, pulling him back down, teasing him into a frenzy.

He could feel Brett's eyes on him but he didn't care. "Please," he whispered.

Theo chuckled as he gripped him, finally stroking his cock, giving him the friction he needed. It was amazing, so different from his own hand, so much more intense. How had Theo kept quiet while he did this to him? He wanted to moan and beg him to never stop, to go faster, to touch him _just like that._

He heard Brett curse and looked, watching the ways his hands tugged at Nolan's hair, forcing his mouth deeper. Mason moaned and Corey shifted, pinning him to the couch, his arm moving faster. Liam whined. Oh fuck, he was so close already.

Theo bit his ear, his breath hot. "You like watching them, don't you?" He breathed.

Liam bucked his hips, hearing the slick sound of Theo's hand sliding down his cock and shuddering. Every sound, every movement, every touch was sending him closer and closer to the edge. "Yes," he hissed, writhing as Theo's hand sped up. The blanket fell away but Liam was far beyond caring, too focused on his impending orgasm.

"Fuck," Brett groaned. Liam glanced at him, finding Brett staring at Liam's cock moving in and out of Theo's fist. He should feel ashamed, but it just made him burn hotter.

Mason was watching him as well, eyes glazed, shuddering in Corey's hold.

Theo pulled his shirt up, kissing down his neck, hand moving faster and faster, squeezing the tip on each pass, making Liam writhe. "I'm close," he gasped. His balls were aching and he blushed. He knew how hard he could cum when he was turned on. He brought his hands up, covering his eyes. He hadn't been _this_ turned on in a long time.

Theo bit down on his neck and Liam moaned, his cock shooting cum, splattering all over him and the couch, even over their heads. "Holy shit," he heard Mason whisper.

He bucked as Theo kept pumping him, easing out every last drop, his tongue lathing at the mark he'd made on Liam's neck. Liam slumped against him, boneless.

Liam felt Theo tuck his cock away, smirking as he wiped his hand clean on Liam's shirt. He would have been annoyed if he wasn't already covered in it. Theo wrapped his arms around him and Liam turned so that he was sitting sideways, his back to the others. He wasn't quite ready to face what they'd just done. Theo smiled at him, pulling him down for a kiss, laughing as he wiped cum from his chin. "You're ridiculous," Theo whispered fondly.

Behind him, he could hear Brett groaning Nolan's name. Mason and Corey moaning into each other's mouths. He didn't care. Could only focus on the soft look in Theo's eyes as he stared up at him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, cupping Theo's cheek. Theo blushed and Liam smiled as he kissed him again.

He stood up, pulling Theo to his feet as well. They both laughed as they saw the cum dripping down the wall behind where they had been sitting. "Jesus," Liam snickered, wiping it with the blanket.

He threw the blanket at Brett who sputtered, shoving it away from him, cursing after them as they fled the room, giggling like little kids. "Let yourselves out," Liam called as he ran up the stairs, chasing Theo into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Let his friends think whatever they wanted. He wanted Theo all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo was already kicking off his shoes, his eyes hot as he stared at Liam. Leaning back against the door, he watched as Theo bent down, tugging the skin tight jeans down, almost peeling them off. When he stood, all that remained was a tight pair of boxer briefs, also black. His thick, muscular thighs made Liam sigh longingly.

He wanted to trace his fingers over his skin and learn every secret spot. Wanted to learn how to make Theo sigh and moan and whimper and beg. "Lie down," he whispered.

"Liam," Theo growled, impatient. But Liam wanted to take his time.

He stalked forwards, placing his hands on Theo's shoulders, chin tilted up and eyes flashing, placing pressure on them until Theo caved, lying back on the bed, throat bared in submission. Liam smiled. His smile was full of dark promise.

"Nothing about this is going to be quick," he said in a low voice, eyes tracing up and down Theo's body. "I'm going to take my time." Theo shivered, cock visibly twitching.

It felt unreal. How many times had he dreamt of this? Of Theo lying in his bed, desperate and needy, begging for him to touch him? And now he was here, and it was real, and Liam was overwhelmed with how beautiful he was, how perfect he looked, how he belonged here, in this moment.

"Please," Theo said in a low voice, squirming impatiently. His arms were over his head, arranged artfully on the pillow, chest arched up, legs splayed. He was a painting, a masterpiece.

Liam kicked off his shoes, toed off his socks, unzipped his pants, shoving them down and kicking them away. Then he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Theo, considering him.

Leaning down, he smiled against Theo's mouth, sighing at the way Theo surged up to meet him, his lips hungry, his tongue searching. His hands reached up to grab Liam, but Liam was faster, hands like vices around his wrists, pinning him down. "You don't get to touch," Liam growled. Theo whimpered and he nosed up his bared neck, inhaling his scent. Lust. Desire. Just the barest, tiniest hint of fear. It was delicious.

In his dreams, Theo always submitted so beautifully. In reality, Theo was a little more reluctant. "Liam," he growled, bucking his hips. Because wasn't that how wolves acted when they were trapped? They lashed out.

"Shhh," Liam soothed, tenderly kissing his racing pulse. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Theo."

"I know," Theo said, though his voice shook, unsure, uncertain, vulnerable, "but I'm gonna explode if you don't touch me." Trying to take back the power, to establish the status quo. Liam wouldn't have it.

"You words say one thing," Liam purred, fangs brushing over Theo's pulse, feeling it jump, "but your body says another." The fear was stronger now. Was Theo really so scared of opening up? Of letting him in? He nibbled slowly up Theo's neck, biting his earlobe. "Theo," he whispered, sultry and sweet. "Let me in. Let me make you feel good."

He wanted, _needed_ , the submission, the true submission, all of his walls dropping. He was in love with Theo, and he didn't want to do this unless Theo was all in too. Otherwise, it would just destroy them, break them, taint this new growth blossoming between them.

Still, still, Theo resisted.

He was scared. So scared. And Liam pulled away with a sigh, eyes falling closed, regret filling his chest, making it ache. He turned away, sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. It _hurt._

"Theo," he whispered, voice muffled through his hands. "I can't touch you when you smell like that. I can't do this if-" _if you don't love me like I love you_ , he added silently.

"I'm sorry," Theo groaned. "I-" He groaned again, sitting up. "You're asking a lot. I've never-"

"Never?" Liam asked, twisting his body, looking at Theo, seeing the dark blush spread down his chest.

"Done this before," Theo admitted.

"Submitted to someone?" Liam asked. "Or had sex?"

"Both," Theo sighed.

"Oh," Liam frowned. The cocky self-assured act really was just that, an act. This Theo looked unsure. "I'm sorry," Liam said. "I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to," Theo muttered. "I thought I could be all cool and calm about it, but it turns out that I really can't." The honesty surprised Liam. Theo was so rarely honest.

"Okay," Liam said, turning completely, sitting across from Theo. "Cards on the table?"

"Sure," Theo shrugged. "All in or one-by-one?"

It was a game they played, when they absolutely had to be honest. Sometimes it was the only way he could get a straight answer out of the chimera.

"One-by-one," Liam said. "You already said one so it's my turn."

"Okay," Theo nodded. He took a deep breath, and nodded again.

"I'm like, disgustingly in love with you," Liam admitted. Theo's eyes widened and his hand flew to his chest, rubbing it. He paled and Liam tilted his head, bemused. That wasn't even his trump card.

"You can't be serious," Theo objected. "We only just kissed and whatever tonight."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You don't have to kiss someone or touch their dick to be in love with them, you moron."

Theo looked bewildered.

"Wow, you really are not good at this emotions stuff, are you?" Liam asked.

"I know how to fake them," Theo growled. "I don't think I actually have them, though."

"I thought you were good at Biology," Liam smirked.

"Yeah, better than you," Theo snarked. The defensive wall was going back up. Liam frowned.

"Yeah, I'm shit at Bio but even I know that emotions are chemical reactions in your body. You can't just switch them off."

"I'm not saying I switched them off," Theo snarled. "I'm saying I never had them."

"Anger," Liam pointed out, "is an emotion."

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Annoyance is an emotion too. Or frustration." He leaned a bit closer, sniffing. "Yeah, frustration."

"What's your point?" Theo scoffed. "You know that's not the emotions I meant."

"Love?" Liam asked. The fear returned, thick and strong. "Close your eyes."

He felt nervous anticipation as Theo complied, biting his lip as Liam leaned closer.

"When I wake up in the morning," he began. "My first thought is of you, wondering where you are, if you managed to find somewhere safe to sleep, how I wish I could convince you to stay here, even if just for one night. It makes my chest ache, right here." He rubbed a hand over Theo's chest. "Can you feel that ache?"

"Yes," Theo whispered.

"When I see you, I want to run up to you and pull you into a hug, ask how your day was, make you smile, feel your lips against mine. But I hold back, afraid that you might reject me. My fingers tingle though, wanting to touch."

He took Theo's hand in his, stroking the pads of his fingers. "Do they tingle, too?"

"I feel it," Theo admitted. Liam smiled, kissed each finger tip, before letting his hand fall.

"And when I kissed you tonight, for the first time, my whole body was burning, like something was fizzing through my veins, electricity almost, a low hum. I felt hot, too hot, restless, drunk," Liam hovered his lips over Theo's, his breath puffing against his face. "I wanted to burn forever," he whispered.

"I want it too," Theo panted. Liam cradled his face in his hands, resting his forehead on Theo's, shivering with need.

"It's just chemicals, Theo," he said quietly. "That's all emotions are, and they manifest in our bodies. The ache, the tingling, the burning need." He took a deep breath. "Theo, that's love."

"Love?" Theo asked, leaning back, eyes wide. Liam nodded, feeling hope surge in his chest as Theo smiled, his expression awed. "Oh."

"Your turn," Liam smirked. At Theo's confused look, he prompted him. "Cards on the table."

"I think we've been playing with different decks," Theo grumbled. "Now I'm playing catch-up."

"Better late than never," Liam teased gently.

"Shut up," Theo blushed. He sighed, summoning courage. "Before tonight, my only kiss was with Tracy. When I took her power."

"Ok well that doesn't count," Liam said. "So, you mean, you hadn't even kissed anyone before?"

"It counts," Theo pouted.

"You took her power, dude, it definitely doesn't count," Liam rolled his eyes. "And besides, then I get to be your first kiss. You really wanna argue it?"

"I guess not," Theo sighed. "Then no, I have literally no experience with any of this. Like at all. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're pretty good at bluffing your way through, if that helps," Liam smiled.

Theo shrugged, but his blush was telling. It _did_ help.

"Every night for weeks now, I've been dreaming of you spread out on my bed, just like you were just before," Liam said, eyes dark, swaying closer. "I dream about making you beg."

"Fuck," Theo whispered, biting his lip, looking down, hiding his expression. Liam didn't need to see, though. He could smell how much he liked it.

"I dream about you submitting to me," Liam continued. "Lying there and let me do whatever I want to you, begging me so beautifully to touch you, to make you feel good."

Theo took a shuddering breath. "How do you just say things like that?"

"I know what I want," Liam shrugged. "And I know you want me, so that helps." The 82 was sitting pretty at 100 now. Theo had definitely been looking at his lips. No fucking question.

He felt quite a bit of smug satisfaction at that.

"I do want you," Theo admitted. "But it scares me, a lot. I feel like I'm gonna fuck it up."

"You probably will," Liam shrugged. "So will I. That's life. But as long as we can put our cards on the table, same as always, we'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Theo nodded, taking a shaky breath. "Yeah okay."

"Okay good, so we're all on the same page now?" Liam asked.

"I think so," Theo said, tilting his head slightly, considering this.

"Good," Liam nodded. "Now, where were we?"

"There was definitely kissing," Theo mused, smirking.

"Mmm yes," Liam said, moving closer, pressing Theo back into the mattress. "I think I remember now."

Theo gasped as Liam bit at his neck, growling playfully. His hands flew to Liam's arms, gripping tight, moaning as Liam sucked a mark into his neck.

"You like doing that," he groaned.

"You look so hot with my marks on you," Liam said, leaning back, admiring the bruise he'd made. "It's a pity it heals."

"Slowly though," Theo scowled. "I'll have to cover them up."

"I know," Liam grinned.

"Caveman," Theo jeered. Liam laughed, leaning down and kissing him, smiling against his lips.

"I just like the thought of you being mine," Liam whispered. "Of everyone knowing that you're mine." He smoothed a hand through Theo's hair, his smile fond.

"You're too much," Theo said, eyes searching his face. "How are you even real?"

Liam smiled. He knew exactly what he meant. He felt the same way every time he looked at Theo. It hurt a little bit, but in a good way. "I'm real," he promised. "This is real."

He linked their fingers together, bringing them over Theo's head, kissing him earnestly. It was soft and sweet. Theo trembled, eyes fluttering closed, sighing. He was so responsive to him, opening his lips and meeting his tongue with his own, stroking over it gently, stirring the flames higher.

Now that he knew Theo had no experience, Liam felt a little less sure of himself. He didn't want to push the chimera, but he burned for him, wanted desperately to be buried inside of him, making him gasp and sigh with every thrust of his hips. "Theo," he groaned into his mouth, feeling his control slip, eyes flashing gold. "I want you."

Theo stilled, and Liam buried his face in his neck, panting for breath, trying to calm his boiling blood. Theo held him close, his silence thoughtful.

"If I ask you to stop, will you be able to?" Theo asked quietly, hands stroking down his back. "If I say I'm not sure about something, will that be okay?"

Liam pulled back, looking at him, gold flickering back into blue. "Of course," he said. "Theo, I would never do anything that made you uncomfortable. You have all the power here."

Theo looked doubtful. "But you want me to submit to you. Doesn't that mean you have the power?"

"No," Liam shook his head. "You tell me the limit. If you say stop, I stop."

"Just like that?" Theo mused.

"Absolutely," Liam said fiercely. "Theo, I told you. I love you. I want to make you feel good."

"Okay then," Theo said simply, lying back, neck bared, a smile dancing in his lips. "Have your way with me."

Liam stared down at him, bemused. He was so contrary sometimes.

He'd think about the contradictions that made up Theo another day. For now, there was miles of beautiful skin to explore.

Easing his fingers out of Theo's, he stroked over his palms and down his wrists with just the pads of his fingers. Theo shivered, and Liam smiled. Sensitive. His arms required further study, gripping, feeling the muscles under the skin, the strength. His eyes flashed gold for a moment as he thought about those strong arms holding him up. God.

"You've been working out more recently," Liam observed, squeezing his shoulders.

"Yeah," Theo said breathlessly. "There's a gym next to my work. It's open 24 hours."

Liam hummed appreciatively. His hard work was definitely paying off. He was huge.

His hands drifted down Theo's body examining two freckles just off centre on his chest. "These are cute," he smiled, running a finger over them. Theo glanced down, looked amused.

"I guess," he said.

Liam kissed them, watching Theo as he licked over them again and again.

He sighed, shifting restlessly, biting his lip. Not a sweet spot, but definitely a reaction. Drifting to the side, pressing soft kisses, amusement making his eyes shine, until he reached his destination, swirling his tongue around Theo's nipple. His hips arched off the bed. He did it again and Theo cursed, fingers clenched.

"Feel good?" Liam asked, catching the hard bud between his teeth, tugging lightly.

Theo whimpered. Liam preened.

He sucked it into his mouth and Theo moaned his name. It was the most intoxicating noise he'd ever heard. He was drunk on it.

Hungry for more, he moved further down. On his chest, Theo had no hair but down his stomach there was a dark trail, leading inside his briefs. Liam traced it with his tongue, excitement making him rush more than he would have liked. He'd had a taste of Theo earlier. Now he wanted more.

Pausing at the edge of his briefs, he looked up at Theo, waiting until he had his eyes. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Theo hummed thoughtfully, dragging it out. Liam waited impatiently, pretty sure he was teasing, but not so sure that he would continue without his explicit permission.

He bit at Theo's hip.

"Okay, okay," Theo laughed. "Please, Liam, keep going."

"Tease," Liam growled, peeling down his underwear. Theo lifted his hips, making it easier for him to pull them off and throwing them to the side. Naked. Theo was naked. In his bed.

He took a moment, basking, sighing happily. Eyes trickling over Theo like honey, languid, thick, lust filling the air. God, he was so gone on this boy.

Theo's cock was hard and throbbing, twitching against his stomach. Liquid was leaking from the tip, the smell intoxicating, making his mouth water. A string connected the tip to the pool on his stomach, and Liam leaned forward, licking it up, moaning at the taste. Fuck, it was so good.

"Holy shit," Theo moaned, shivering, mouth dropping open. Liam didn't give him any time to recover, sucking his tip into his mouth, swallowing him down, hollowing his cheeks. He let him rest there, hot and heavy in his mouth, enjoying the feel of his lips stretched around him, pressing against the back of his throat.

Theo's eyes were wide as he stared at him. He bucked his hips and Liam moaned as his tip went down his throat, eyes closing. Theo pulled back, did it again, whimpering, bringing a hand down to Liam's throat as he felt his cock pressing against it.

"That is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life," Theo breathed.

Liam pulled away, gasping, eyes watering, fingers tingling with need. "Fuck, Theo. You're so perfect."

Theo grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up his body. Liam followed, grinning, kissing him hard, undulating his hips against Theo's, enjoying the friction against his aching neglected cock.

"Am I allowed to touch yet?" Theo asked desperately.

Liam gave a put upon sigh, pouting. "If you have to." Theo grinned and tickled him, and Liam thrashed, giggling. "Okay, okay, you can touch, I'm sorry."

"Good," Theo whispered, smiling against his mouth, kissing him softly.

He pushed at Liam's shoulders, and Liam sat up, watching as Theo moved out of the way, indicating the space he'd left with a tilt of his head. Liam lay down, stretching out, snuggling into the mattress.

Theo straddled him and Liam sighed as Theo trailed his hands up and down his chest, exploring softly. His eyes were curious as he tugged lightly at the hair on Liam's chest, stroking through it. Liam squirmed, the action sending bolts of pleasure straight to his groin. His hands were divine.

A moan slipped from his lips as Theo stroked over both nipples, gently flicking them, eyes heating as they pebbled. "You like that," he observed, biting his lip.

"Fuck yeah," Liam breathed.

He did it again, then pinched them. Liam writhed. His nipples had always been a bit sensitive, but somehow Theo touching them made them even more so. His cock wept. "Theo, fuck."

Theo chuckled, swiping his tongue over one and then the other, tasting him. "You look pretty like this," he said quietly, watching his face with a tender expression. "I like it."

He bit at Liam's stomach playfully, chasing him as he writhed, leaving little marks on his way down, sucking bruises into his skin. Liam liked Theo's marks on him, and moaned his encouragement.

"Tell me what you want," Theo said, leaning back, eyes trailing up from the wet spot on Liam's briefs to meet his gaze.

"I want your mouth on my cock," Liam whined, bucking his hips, moaning as his cock dragged against the fabric. "Fuck, please Theo."

"Mmm, since you asked so nicely," Theo smirked, head ducking down. He grabbed Liam's hips, holding him still, licking over the wet spot, licking him through the material, and Liam felt dizzy with lust, panting his name, fighting against his hold.

"Oh, oh fuck," he groaned.

"Such a filthy mouth," Theo grinned, eyes flashing as he slowly peeled down Liam's underwear. He kissed every inch of exposed skin, everywhere except where Liam desperately needed him. He keened, begging wordlessly, writhing. "I thought this was what you wanted," Theo crooned. "I thought you wanted slow."

"You're gonna be the death of me," Liam gasped. His cock was so hard it was painful now. "Please let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours, Theo."

Theo blinked, startled, and then smiled. "Nothing about this is gonna be quick," he parroted back at Liam. "I'm gonna take you apart slowly, Liam. Piece by piece, and you're gonna lie there and take it."  
Liam trembled. Had he ever been this turned on in his life? Theo was a dream come true. "Please," he whispered, restless.

His head thrashed from side to side as Theo finally leaned down, licking up his shaft, gentle, exploring, learning. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. The urge to grab Theo by the hair and position him exactly how he wanted was overwhelming. Liam had to grip his hands together above his head, claws digging into his palms, to stop himself. Theo was new to this, Liam had to let him go at his own pace.

He just wished his pace wasn't so painfully, deliciously slow.

Closing his eyes, Liam let himself feel, experience, Theo's tongue moving over him, up the shaft, around the head, down the other side, tasting, humming, testing. It was equal parts maddening and divine. He was going to explode long before Theo swallowed him down.

Theo licked over his balls, making Liam moan lustily. They were gathered in tight to his body, full, aching. It was the best kind of torture. When Theo sucked one into his mouth, Liam keened, cock spurting against his stomach, almost, almost. His toes curled, pleasure fluttering through his stomach. Theo moaned, taking the other one as well, and Liam swore, loudly.

And then there was a hot mouth swallowing down his length and Liam cried, hips bucking, desperately seeking heat. Theo was sucking, bobbing up and down, relentless, and Liam came down his throat with a sob, pulsing, both of them moaning, claws digging into his sides as Theo fought to hold him still, the pain only making the pleasure build higher as he came and came and came.

Theo crawled up his body, turning Liam, wrapping him in those strong arms of his, lips in his hair, soothing him. Liam clung to him, shivering through the last pulses of his orgasm.

"Holy fuck," Liam whispered into Theo's neck, nuzzling close. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life."

"It was hot," Theo said. He smelled smug, but Liam allowed him his moment of victory. As soon as he caught his breath, Theo's ass was his. He drifted, fantasising, visualising, deciding exactly how he wanted to do this. He wanted his mouth on Theo, licking down his cock and balls, and then further, licking his rim, easing him open torturously slow. He smirked, biting at Theo's neck, sucking another mark into his skin, making him moan deliciously.

"You've had your fun;" Liam said darkly, nibbling up his neck, pushing him back into the mattress. "Now it's my turn."

He took a moment to admire the bruises on Theo's neck. Over the course of the evening he had managed to create a beautiful display of purples on both sides. Some of them are nearly healed already, but the blank canvas excites him. It just means he can paint him again and again, as many times as he wanted.

"Liam," Theo growled impatiently.

"You just sucked my brain out through my dick," Liam said dryly. "I'm gonna need a minute here."

Theo pouted, reaching down to grab his cock, to give himself relief. Instead, he found himself pinned to the mattress, fangs at his neck. He smirked, bucking his hips. "Come on Liam, fucking touch me already."

"Naughty," Liam snarled, leaning back to glare at him. "Turn over."

The look of surprise on Theo's face was gratifying. "What? Why?"

He kissed Theo, hard, his fangs catching on Theo's lip and making him groan. "Do it," Liam said in a low voice, eyes dark and hot. Theo shuddered, but as Liam pulled away he turned over like he was told. "Good boy," Liam crooned.

Theo's ass was gorgeous, round and defined, an adorable dimple above each one. Liam sighed, running his hands over it, gripping each cheek in his hand lovingly. "Perfect," he breathed.

"You're so weird sometimes," Theo mumbled, his face pillowed on his arms, face turned to the side. Liam glanced up, smirking.

"I can't help it if you're a work of art, Theo," he said. "I mean, just look at your back." He did, mouth watering at the definition in his muscles. "Your body should be illegal."

He'd seen Theo without a shirt before, but not like this, not in his room, on his bed, surrounded by the smell of lust and sweat and cum. It was different, better. His eyes glowed gold as he took in the sight, memorising the peaceful smile on Theo's lips. His fingers itched for massage oil, wanting to knead and grip and stroke.

Another time.

"Stop," Theo grumbled, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Never," Liam grinned.

He couldn't believe that only a few hours ago he'd been wondering what it was like to kiss Theo. Now he was teasing him while they were both naked in his bed.

His hands spread Theo's cheeks apart, sighing as he stared down at his puckered hole. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "Fucking gorgeous." Theo squirmed, embarrassment seeping from him.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I want to eat you out," Liam said, licking his lips. "It'll feel good, I promise."

"Fuck," Theo whimpered.

"Mmm, not yet," Liam said, smiling as he nuzzled at Theo's cheeks, feeling that soft flesh against his lips and sighing.

"Have you done this before?" Theo asked, shifting restlessly, cock rubbing against the mattress. Liam could smell his arousal, knew that there would be a damp spot on his sheets.

"No," Liam admitted. "But I have watched _a lot_ of porn."

And god, he'd dreamed of this.

The first lick made Theo squeak. The second lick made him tremble. The third, a loud, lusty moan. By the time Liam is thrusting his tongue in and out of his ass, Theo was pressing back into it, fingers fisted in the sheets, sobbing his name. Liam was groaning, fingers digging into his cheeks, thrusting into the side of the bed, rapidly losing any sense of control. It was more, more than he expected, more than he could have possibly imagined. Watching Theo come part underneath him, begging, almost howling, was his undoing.

He flipped Theo onto his back, swallowing down his cock, fingers teasing at his slick entrance. There wasn't much he could do without moving away to get the lube, but this was enough for now, Theo gripping his fingers in his hair in a vice grip, bucking into his mouth, fucking it with wild abandon.

Within moments he was coating the back of Liam's throat with his cum, crying out. Liam's eyes watered but he swallowed it down eagerly, licking up and down his shaft.

His hand, moving furiously over his own cock, dragged over the tip one last time and he moaned around Theo's thick cock as he emptied his balls, cum dripping down his fingers. Theo cursed as the vibration ran along his sensitive cock, sending another spurt of cum pulsing from his length. He eased Liam off of his cock and carded his fingers through his hair, falling back against the mattress, panting. Liam nuzzled at his stomach, completely boneless, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

Even for a teenage werewolf, cumming three times in the space of an hour or two was a bit much. He crawled up the bed, arms shaking, collapsing at Theo's side.

"When I wake up, I'm gonna fuck you," Liam promised.

"Kay," Theo agreed sleepily, curling around him.

He couldn't even summon the energy to drag the blanket over their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam and Theo fled up the stairs, Liam yelling at them to let themselves out. Brett ignored them, too busy bucking up into Nolan’s hot mouth, fingers buried in his floppy golden hair as he guided him on and off his cock. Next to him he could hear Mason and Corey fucking into each other’s fists, groaning, could see their arms moving out of the corner of his eyes. It only made him move faster, his stomach muscles rippling.

He made the mistake of looking down at Nolan, seeing his gorgeous ocean blue eyes staring up at him, his plump red lips stretched around his cock, his freckled cheeks hollowing as he sucked his cock in deeper. That was all it took, and he groaned loudly as he emptied himself down Nolan’s throat, hips arching off the beanbag.

Nolan purred as he swallowed him down, licking up every drop as he slowly released his cock from his mouth. Brett twitched as Nolan’s tongue rasped over his sensitive head, crying out. The blond just smirked at him. He was nowhere near as innocent as he appeared.

Brett pulled him up his body, holding him tight against him as he delved his tongue inside his mouth and chased his own taste around his mouth, kissing him deeply.

He released Nolan reluctantly, feeling boneless. The blond kissed his neck, nuzzling in close, humming his contentment. He hadn’t made Nolan cum yet, but he knew from previous experiences that his boyfriend preferred it that way. He had an almost desperate need to make Brett feel good, and got flustered whenever Brett tried to return the favour. Not that it ever stopped him for long. Brett always got what he wanted.

Turning his head, he watched with interest as Mason came with a shuddering cry, coating him and his boyfriend with cum. The splatter of white on his dark skin looked delicious. Corey seemed to agree, covering with his own cum before diving down and licking up their combined liquids, moaning at the taste. Nolan had paused his attack on Brett’s neck to watch as well, his eyes wide and curious. Brett stroked a hand down his back and gripped his ass, sighing as Nolan started rutting against his leg.

Nolan smiled, but not at him, and Brett turned his head again to find two sets of eyes watching them.

“Are you guys gonna fuck?” Mason asked hopefully.

“Fuck, that would be so hot,” Corey whispered, moving up Mason’s body and collapsing on top of his chest, head turned towards them. Mason smoothed a hand through his hair affectionately.  
Brett looked back down at Nolan, who was still writhing against him. He smelled aroused and desperate. There was no way he’d be able to get him back home without being arrested for public indecency.

“Yes,” Nolan whispered. “Fuck me Brett.”

He kissed him hungrily, his cock hard and heavy against Brett’s thigh. Brett slipped a hand between them, rubbing against it, making Nolan mewl into his mouth.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Looks like we’re doing this.”

“You should sneak into Liam’s room,” Mason said to Corey. “Steal the lube.”

“Good idea,” Corey agreed. He stood up, almost tripping. His pants were already down to his knees and he kicked them off impatiently, tucking his cock back into his briefs. With a shimmer, he was gone.

Brett could hear him padding up the stairs, the quiet jimmy of a lock and then a door inching open. The moans that had been barely audible before were suddenly much louder, and Brett found himself curious.

“Oh my god,” Mason breathed, eyes wide. “Liam’s getting it.”

“Or giving it,” Brett smirked.

A few moments later that sound faded again. They could hear Corey almost running down the stairs.

“Oh my fucking god,” Corey said as he reappeared at the door, bottle of lube clutched in his hands. His eyes were wide, dark with lust. He was panting. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What were they doing?” Mason asked impatiently.

Corey had their full attention and he preened under it.

“Well?” Brett snapped. “Spit it out.”

“Okay, okay,” Corey said, holding up a hand, smiling. “Liam was eating Theo out.”

“Oh my god,” Mason said, mouth gaping open.

“Mmm sounds hot,” Nolan sighed, thrusting against Brett’s hand. Brett looked at him, surprised.

“You’re into that?” He asked.

“Yes,” Nolan breathed, pausing in his movements as he looked down at Brett, a flush across his cheeks, biting his lip nervously.

“You never said,” Brett frowned. They could have been doing that this whole time? “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was a freak,” Nolan muttered, ducking his face away.

Brett cupped his face, making Nolan look at him. “You are the furthest thing from a freak, Nolan Holloway. But if you’re into something, you have to tell me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“So cute,” Mason muttered to Corey. Corey hummed his agreement.

Brett rolled his eyes, glaring at them. “We’re trying to have a moment here.”

“Carry on,” Corey smirked, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “We’re not even here.”

“I also like biting,” Nolan admitted, bringing Brett’s attention back to him, eyes immediately glowing gold as he thought about marking Nolan’s fair skin.

“Biting?” He asked, flipping Nolan and pinning him to the beanbag, hands caught on other side of his head. “Any other little kinks you’ve been hiding from me, oh boyfriend mine?”

“This,” Nolan breathed. "Being pinned down, or tied up." He writhed underneath Brett. He knew he could never beat him in a contest of strength, but it was like he was testing him, goading him, to grip a little harder.

Brett stared down at him. He'd had no idea his boyfriend was so kinky. "Holy shit," he grinned. "We're gonna have so much fun."

Nolan bared his throat and Brett was physically incapable of ignoring it, dropping down to scent him, inhaling the heady mixture of love and want and need. His boyfriend shivered as he licked over his pulse, following that with the light drag of his fangs against his vulnerable throat.

He heard Corey and Mason shifting around, and glanced over at them, his wolf tensing. _Threat?_

 _No threat_ , he assured the wolf. _Friends. Pack._

The wolf settled, and Brett watched the pair snuggling, both of them completely naked now, hands trailing over skin. Corey pinched one of Mason's nipples, making him arch his back and sigh. It was hot, and Brett growled against Nolan's neck as Corey did it again.

"Please," Nolan whispered, straining his whole body up, trying to get closer to him. "Brett, please."

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Brett asked, turning his attention back to him, nipping at his jaw.

He looked down at Nolan, waiting.

"You," Nolan whined. "I want you inside me."

"Mmm," Brett smiled. "Not yet."

He released Nolan's hands and began to kiss down his neck, pulling up his shirt impatiently and ripping it off so that he could continue down, swirling his tongue around Nolan's nipple. The blond moaned his name, and Brett bit down on the nub, sucking it into his mouth. Underneath him, he felt Nolans cock twitch. Oh yeah, he definitely liked biting.

He rewarded him with another bite on his hip, hard enough to bruise. Nolan cried out, hands reaching for him, burying in his hair as he held him close. Brett ducked his face, hiding his grin. God, he was perfect. Utterly perfect.

Brett looked up at Nolan as he undid his pants, slowly pulling down the zipper. He had three sets of eyes on him as he tugged them down, inch by inch, revealing his muscular thighs, covered in a fine layer of blond hair.

"Lovely," Brett sighed, leaning back to admire the picture Nolan made. He was small in stature but lean and strong, nowhere near as delicate as he looked. That was what was so dangerous about Nolan.

He looked so sweet with his blond hair and blue eyes and shy smile that no one would ever suspect him of any wrongdoing. He looked at Brett now, eyes lidded, gleaming with lust and satisfaction, and looked the furthest thing from innocent.

He pushed Nolan's legs apart, biting up the inside of his leg, sucking a hickey into his inner thigh, inhaling his unique scent, enjoying the way Nolan's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned.

Now that he knew Nolan liked the biting, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Fuck Brett," Nolan hissed, hands fisted at his sides, arching his back. "That feels so good."

"That's nothing," Brett promised with a dark smile.

He mouthed at Nolan's cock, sucking on the tip through the thin layer of fabric. Brett moaned at the taste. It didn't matter how many times he'd done this before, it still drove him wild. He tasted divine.  
Nolan blushed, his cheeks adorably pink as Brett pulled down his briefs and freed his cock. For someone so small, Nolan's cock was anything but. He was long and uncut, an attractive pale pink with a darker head just poking out from the foreskin. Brett heard Mason and Corey moan at the sight of it, and silently agreed.

He pulled the underwear down his legs and discarded them, all of his attention now on Nolan. Brett pushed his legs apart again and licked his lips, staring.

"Is he?" Corey asked.

"Shhh," Mason hissed, elbowing him in the side.

Brett ignored them. He'd been imagining this for ages. He'd never thought that Nolan would let him. And now that it was about to happen, he didn't know if he wanted to go slow and savour it, or just dive right in.

But in the end, he couldn't help himself. Pushing Nolan's legs apart further, one leg up Brett leant down and licked over his puckered hole. Nolan cursed, his fingers tugging at his hair almost painfully, trying to get him impossibly closer. Brett grunted, lathing at Nolan's hole, covering it in saliva, coaxing the tight muscle to loosen for him, until finally his tongue slipped inside.

He paused, breathless, feeling Nolan squeezing around his tongue, almost sobbing, mindless, grasping at Brett as if the world had vanished from underneath him and Brett was his only lifeline. He'd never seen the blond so worked up.

"More," Nolan pleaded, his breath hitching, cock leaking against his stomach.

Brett granted his request, pulling his cheeks apart further, bruising the fair skin under his hands as he pressed in further. He moved his tongue, wiggling it around. Nolan clenched, crying out as he came all over his stomach. Brett's eyes widened. He'd orgasmed just from that?

Nolan growled at him as he started to pull away. "Don't stop."

Well then. He wouldn't want to disappoint.

"Holy shit," Mason breathed.

Brett moved closer again, starting to bob his head slowly as he fucked Nolan with his tongue, eliciting the most beautiful moans. Nolan was still hard as steel and Brett licked at his hole, sucking lightly on his balls and then swallowing down his cock. As he sucked him, he slid a finger inside. It was just wet enough to allow him entrance.

"Here," Corey said, his voice hoarse, offering him the bottle.

Brett accepted it with a smirk. He pulled off Nolan's cock and pulled his finger out. Nolan squirmed, eyes flying open as he pouted.

"So impatient," Brett chuckled.

"Only because I want you so badly," Nolan whispered. Brett kissed his thigh, eyes twinkling. Oh yeah, Nolan had him wrapped around his little finger.

He opened the lube, drizzling a generous amount on his finger and pressing it inside him, swirling it around. He pulled it out, adding a bit more and then discarded it to the side. He had a feeling that their usual gentle lovemaking was out tonight. Nolan was too far gone for soft and sweet, and Brett's animal side was close to the surface.

The second finger slipped in easily. Nolan was relaxed, letting him in easily, urging him on with eager moans.

"Another," he demanded. His pupils were almost black. If Brett didn't know he was human, he would have assumed he was a were of some kind. He was looking at Brett like he wanted to devour him.  
He met a little resistance as he added the third finger. Brett waited patiently, gently massaging his walls as Nolan took a few deep breaths, throwing his head back as he relaxed his body. Brett eased his fingers in and out, licking at the tip of Nolan's cock, keeping him focussed on the pleasure.

"Good baby?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah," Nolan gasped. "You can fuck me now."

Brett stood, pulling Nolan up to his feet. He kissed him hungrily before pulling away and glancing around the room.

Hmm. Where should he fuck Nolan? He glanced at Mason and Corey, raising an eyebrow at them. They seemed to understand his issue straight away.

"The couch," Corey suggested. Mason nodded eagerly.

He picked Nolan up, kissing him again, shuddering at the feeling of their cocks brushing, of Nolan wrapping his arms and legs around him. He was needy and desperate, nails clawing down his back and gripping his ass, writhing in his hold. And then he was lifting himself up, trying to get enough leverage to impale himself on Brett's cock. He almost succeeded, making Brett groan into his neck.

With a growl, he put Nolan down on the couch, shoving his legs up and to the side, baring his gaping hole. Lining himself up, Brett eased inside, the hot tight heat robbing him of his breath. He sensed Mason and Corey beside him, watching Nolan's ass greedily suck him in. Brett watched as well, his eyes glowing gold, fangs dropping from his mouth. It was too much, not enough, overwhelming in the absolute best way. Nolan wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping it, eyes gleaming, lips pulled into a wide grin. The little shit had exactly what he wanted.

Well, Brett would show him. He grinned back wolfishly as he slowly eased back out. Nolan's eyes widened at the last moment.

Brett surged inside him, a quick hard thrust, hips snapping, before pulling out slowly, teasingly, achingly slowly, before plunging in again. Each thrust made Nolan curse, his cock leaping in his fist. His mouth gaped open and he moaned Brett's name, begging for more. It made Brett frown. If he could still talk, then he wasn't doing his job properly.

"Ruin him," he heard Corey whisper.

Sounded like a fucking plan, he thought.

He plowed inside Nolan, harder and faster, growls slipping from his lips as he ravaged his boyfriend, driving him up to the edge and over it without so much as pause, fucking him through his orgasm and pushing him straight towards another one. Cum coated his stomach, making it glisten, and Brett leant down to lick a path up his stomach and chest, before burying his face in Nolan's neck and sucking at his racing pulse.

Nolan clutched him close, moaning wildly, holding on for dear life as Brett drove into him again and again, the pleasure overwhelming them both, their focus narrowing down until it was just the two of them and their harsh breaths and the slick sound of Brett's cock moving inside him.

"So good," Brett groaned. "Nolan, fuck, you're so tight for me, so hot."

The blond moaned his agreement, his hair plastered to his face, his cheeks flushed. He looked thoroughly debauched, but Brett wasn't even close to done with him.

He grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head to the side and baring his throat. Nolan whined, begging him, hole fluttering around Brett's cock as he ground inside of him, chasing that sweet spot.

The second he found it, he sunk his fangs into Nolan's neck, just deep enough to draw the tiniest trickle of blood.

The sound that Nolan made should be illegal, half scream half sob, broken and needy, his cock pulsing again as he came in thick spurts. And still, Brett fucked him.

He was close, so close. The taste of Nolan's blood on his tongue, the clench of his muscles around his cock, the salty scent of cum and sweat and lust filling the air a dizzying cocktail that made Brett desperate to cum.

"I want-" Nolan whispered into his hair, clutching him weakly.

"What?" Brett asked, pulling away to look down at him, grinding into him.

"I want you to cum on me," Nolan said, biting at his lip. He looked unsure, like he thought Brett would say no.

"Fuck yes," Brett growled, pulling out from Nolan and grabbing his cock in his fist, moving it furiously. He was already on the verge, but Nolan gazing up at him, mouth open and tongue ready proved to be his immediate undoing. He leaned down, one arm braced on the back of the couch, groaning as he came all over Nolan, splattering his face and chest with cum. Nolan moaned loudly and Brett whimpered, watching as the blond scooped some of his cum from his own cheek and licked it from his fingers. He was dating a fucking deviant.

He collapsed next to Nolan, pulling him close, rubbing his cum into his skin, their combined scent making a growl rumble in his chest. Fuck if this wasn't the hottest experience of his entire life.

Nolan just accepted the attention, eyes lidded, a content smile dancing on his lips. He looked exhausted but happy and Brett leaned over to kiss him, sighing into his mouth. He could do with a nap as well. Stretching out on the couch, he pulled Nolan on top of him and arranged their limbs until they were both reasonably comfortable.

Mason threw a blanket over Nolan, thankfully not the one covered in Liam's cum, and Brett gave him a sleepy smile before closing his eyes, burying his face in the fragrant cloud of Nolan's hair.

"Holy fucking shit," he heard Corey whisper.

"Right?" Mason agreed.

"We should go peek at what Theo and Liam are doing," Corey snickered.

"Fuck yeah," Mason hissed. "Best pack night ever."

Brett smirked but agreed. Definitely the best night ever.

***

Liam had no idea how long he slept for. But he awoke to a giggle and the flash of a camera. Opening his eyes, he glared at the two boys standing at the end of the bed. "What the fuck?" He growled.

"You two looked so adorable," Mason shrugged, not looking particularly guilty. "We couldn't help it."

"I thought you were leaving," Liam frowned. He distinctly recalled telling them to let themselves out.

"Fuck that," Mason said. "Parental supervision? No thank you demon."

"Plus we got to watch Brett fuck Nolan," Corey said shamelessly. "It was fucking hot."

"They're having a nap, so we decided to come bother you guys," Mason finished.

"Fuck off," Theo growled, grabbing the pillow and pulling it over his head.

"Wore him out, did you?" Mason smirked. His eyes roved over their naked forms, and Liam suddenly regretted not pulling the blanket over them earlier.

"I feel like you never used to be this kinky," Liam complained.

"That's probably my fault," Corey shrugged. He looked pleased, like he took it more as a compliment.

Liam poked Theo's side, making him flinch away. "This is your influence," he said darkly. "Corey used to be sweet and innocent as well."

"Hardly," Theo scoffed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Not your influence, or not that innocent?" Liam asked, curious despite himself.

"Both," Theo said, sighing as he seemed to give up on sleep. His hair was adorably mussed as he emerged from under the pillow.

"Are you guys going to fuck again now?" Corey asked, eyes lighting up.

"We haven't fucked at all yet, and no, not when you're standing right there we're not," Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

"You won't even know we're here," Corey smirked. He took Mason's hand, making them both invisible. Theo threw the pillow, and Corey huffed as it hit him right in the face.

"We're werewolves dumbass," Theo pointed out. "We'll definitely know you're there."

"So?" Corey said, still invisible. "We'll be quiet. You can just pretend you're alone."

"No," Liam growled. "Get out, you bloody menaces."

"Alright fine, we're leaving," Mason huffed. They reappeared, pouting as they walked out the door, eyes lingering on their naked forms as they left.

Liam turned back to Theo, pulling him against his chest and burying his face in his neck. Theo sighed, melting into him.

He still sort of couldn't believe that this was real. Theo, in his bed, in his arms, wanting him as badly as he Liam wanted him. God, it was a dream come true.

***

“No luck?” Brett asked, cracking open an eye as they sulked back into the room.

“They kicked us out,” Corey pouted. “Wouldn’t let us watch them.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Brett said, closing his eye again. “They’ll have to come down here eventually.”

“They will?” Mason asked, sounding confused and hopeful.

“Well, we do have the lube.”


	4. Chapter 4

After their rude awakening, Theo seemed more than happy to snuggle against Liam’s chest and go back to sleep. Liam, however, was wide awake. His cock was hard and throbbing and he wanted,  _ needed _ , to be inside Theo. 

Theo chuckled, hand sliding down between them to grip Liam’s cock, stroking it lightly. “Ready for round two, then?” He purred.

Liam arched into his hand, arms tightening around Theo’s back. “Yes,” he whispered. He felt hot and restless.

The other boy looked up at him, blinking back the last fog of sleep, and Liam turned his head to kiss him. Their kisses started sweet but soon turned hungry, this new desire burning between them and re-igniting their passion from earlier. It was hard to believe that only a few hours earlier, they'd never so much as kissed. Now, Liam couldn't imagine living without Theo's soft lips pressed against his.

"Liam," Theo whispered against his lips. "Please, I need you."   


He kissed down Liam's body, painfully, teasingly slow, mapping out his skin with his hands and teeth and tongue and lips, marking a distinct trail down. He swallowed down Liam's cock with a desperation that took Liam's breath away, making him pull Theo off and turn his body away. "Theo, fuck," he panted, pleasure shuddering down his spine. "I'll cum in a second if you do that."   


"Good," Theo smirked, fingers digging into his hips as he turned him onto his back. "Then you'll last longer when you fuck me."

He mercilessly swallowed down Liam's lengths, swatting away his hands as he reached for him, pinning him onto the mattress as he sucked and bobbed and twisted that sinful mouth of his, his tongue tracing up and down Liam's cock and making him writhe in pleasure. Liam fisted his hands in his own hair, biting down on his lip as he fought against the growing fire burning through him, shuddering as he tried to hold back, but then Theo was trying to force Liam's cock down the back of his throat and it was too much. He came with a cry, his orgasm pulled from his body by Theo's greedy mouth, who lapped up every drop of cum like it was his favourite treat. Liam had to cover his eyes, biting his lip bloody.   


Theo crawled back up his body, pulling his hands away and freeing his lip from his teeth, kissing his healing lip tenderly. Liam whined, so Theo moved down to his neck, pressing soft kisses against his thundering pulse.   


"I have never," Liam said hoarsely once he had recovered, "cum that hard and that fast in my life."   


"I must be pretty good then," Theo smirked, winking at him.   


"You're fucking ridiculous," Liam said, smiling as he shook his head.

"Maybe," Theo admitted. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at Liam, one arm braced on either side of his head, hair falling down to frame his face. Liam was surprised as he noticed how long it was getting. When he first met Theo, it had been much shorter, always styled with some sort of gel. Now it was longer and soft. "What is it?" Theo asked, a funny look on his face.   


"Nothing," Liam said, giving him a find smile. He reached up, brushing his fingers through Theo's hair. "I just realised your hair was different. You don't style it anymore."   


"And that's good or bad?" Theo asked, bemused.   


"It looked nice before," Liam shrugged, "but I like this too. It's soft." It made Theo look softer, more vulnerable. Old Theo had always looked so put together, his looks just another tool for him to use. He looked different now, like a whole different person, an actual human being.

"That is literally the gayest thing you've ever said to me," Theo said cheerfully, flopping down onto the bed next to Liam, curling in at his side.   


Liam scoffed. "Gayer than me saying I was in love with you?"   


"Yep," Theo smirked.   


Liam rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he said affectionately, hitting his arm.

"Yeah," Liam sighed, flopping a hand over his eyes dramatically, "sadly I do."

Theo ran a hand down his side, tickling him, and Liam laughed, squirming out of his reach. This resulted in a tickle fight that somehow Liam won, pinning Theo to the bed with his hips, arms locked over his head.

The laughter faded from their eyes as Liam bent down, kissing him softly.

"Are you gonna fuck me now, Liam?" Theo asked quietly.   


"Is that what you want?" Liam asked in return, releasing his hands and sitting back. Theo sat up as far as he could, reaching up with one hand to pull Liam back for a kiss.   


They kissed, and then again, and again, tongues brushing and stroking. "Yes," he said against his lips, panting slightly.

Liam smiled, kissing him again before moving away, lying on the edge of the bed as he rummaged through his drawer. Theo turned to watch him, and Liam winked as he dug through the drawer. He was soon turning away and frowning as his hand scrabbled through, not finding the long narrow tube that normally lived there. Sure enough, the lube was gone.   


"What's wrong?" Theo asked, as Liam turned back to him, annoyance clear in the set of his jaw.   


"Those fuckers stole my lube," Liam growled.

"What? Just before?" Theo asked, looking confused. "You'd think you would have noticed."   


"No," Liam said, blushing furiously. "It would have had to have been earlier than that. They did say they watched Brett and Nolan have sex."   


"Oh," Theo said. "When you were-" He trailed off, blushing as well.   


"Oh my god," Liam breathed, covering his face with his hands.   


"Well we have to go get it," Theo hissed. "I want you _now_."   


Liam uncovered his face, staring at him. "Are you serious? You think I could face them knowing one or more of them saw me with my tongue-"   


"I know where it was," Theo interrupted impatiently. "And yeah okay it's embarrassing, but I'm fucking horny and I have definitely been promised dick."   


"Keen are you?" Liam asked, a grin forming on his face, stomach fluttering slightly.   


"I'm a teenage boy about to lose his virginity, Liam," Theo said dryly. "What do you think?"

Liam sat up, mind racing. "Well, they could be asleep. Maybe if we're really quiet?"   


"Stealth mode," Theo smirked. "Gotcha."   


It felt like something out of a James Bond movie, except there was no ominous music, and both of them were naked.

They crept down the stairs, Theo in front. Liam trusted him to lead the way, too busy admiring his ass to watch where they were going. Theo stopped at the door to the lounge room, peering in, tension clear in his shoulders. He looked at Liam over his shoulder, winking. He raised a hand, telling him wordlessly to stay put, and then he stalked into the room. It reminded Liam of something one of the others had said sometime, about coyotes. They tiptoed. And, suppressing his scent, moving slowly and silently, heart calm and steady, Theo successfully stole into the room without waking up any of the sleeping boys.   


Brett was on the couch with Nolan sprawled over the top of him. Nolan had his face turned to the side on Brett's chest, while the born wolf had his face buried in Nolan's hair. Mason and Corey were curled up together on the other couch, Corey spooning Mason and holding him close. None of them so much as stirred as Theo moved around the room, eyes searching for his prize.   


The two of them spotted it at the same time, held lightly in Nolan's hand, trailing down towards the ground. It had nearly fallen out, one end of the bottle actually resting on the floor.   


Theo grinned. Out of all of the guys present, Nolan was the least likely to wake up.   


Or so they thought. Theo had the tube almost completely out of his hand when he glanced up, seeing a pair of bright blue eyes blinking at him sleepily. He froze, but Nolan just smiled, taking his hand away from the tube and cuddling in closer to Brett. Theo nodded at him, ignoring the way the blond's eyes trailed up and down his body.   


J ust as quietly, Theo snuck back out of the room, grinning at Liam, tube held aloft in his hand.   


Shutting the door behind them as they got back to Liam's room, victory had never tasted so sweet, Theo pressing the tube into his hand as he kissed him, leading him to the bed, hands roaming on his skin. Liam sighed into Theo's mouth, pressing him back into the mattress, both of them clambering up the bed, mouths gripping.   


"Liam, now," Theo urged him, spreading his legs and pulling him close. Liam nodded, hands shaking as they uncapped the bottle, slicking his fingers.   


The first finger made Theo frown, Liam freezing in place. "What's wrong?" He asked.   


"Just feels weird," Theo said, eyes distant.   


"It does at first," Liam assured him. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."   


"No, no," Theo said, looking at him, faintly alarmed. "Don't you dare stop."

"Right," Liam said wryly. "Well, if you want me to keep going, you're gonna have to relax."   


He wiggled his finger around as much as he was able to considering the vice-like grip Theo had on his finger. The thought of him doing the same thing to his cock made Liam's mouth run dry.   
Theo nodded, biting his lip as he relaxed in slow increments, some of the pressure easing. He reached up, grabbing hold of Liam's shoulders as he moved his finger in and out slowly, attempting to relax the tight ring of muscles further.   


"Okay?" Liam asked. Theo nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. Liam's arm was trapped between them as Theo ravaged his mouth, a low whine slipping from his mouth as the angle of his finger changed slightly. Liam smiled against his lips, pressing against the spot. Theo's ass tightened again as he bucked his hips, cursing.   


"What the fuck?" Theo growled, eyes flashing gold. Liam was proud at how quickly he'd made Theo lose control, feeling his claws digging into his shoulders.   


"I thought you were good at Biology," he said, reminding them both of their earlier conversation. "Surely you've heard of the prostate before."   


"That's the prostate?" Theo asked breathlessly, clinging to him. "Holy shit. Why don't they tell us how good that feels?"   


"The American education system is sadly lacking when it comes to sex ed," Liam said somberly.   


"So where did you learn it then?" Theo asked curiously. He hissed as Liam moved his finger again, rubbing against that same spot.   


"Decent porn," Liam shrugged, "and uh, a bit of personal experimentation."   


"Oh," Theo said, grinning up at him, "now that's a pleasant mental image."   


"Shut up," he muttered, blushing. Theo leaned up and kissed his cheek, staying up on his elbows as he softly kissed towards Liam's mouth, sighing happily as Liam returned his kiss.   


"I think you can add another one now," Theo said.   


Liam nodded, pulling his finger out and adding more lube, before inserting two fingers. Again, Theo clenched up a little, unused to the feeling. Liam kissed him to distract him as he inched them inside, looking for that same spot. When he found it, he massaged it, making the other boy tremble beneath him. He was determined to make this feel good. No one's first time should hurt, or be uncomfortable, and Liam wanted Theo to be a sobbing wreck underneath him before he even entered him.

"You're doing so well," Liam whispered, kissing Theo tenderly. "How does it feel?"   


"Fuck, Liam," Theo whined, "it's so good."   


Theo was starting to move with his fingers, hips twitching up, and Liam moved his fingers a little faster, a little harder, occasionally spreading them apart a little as he coaxed his walls open.

He moved away slightly so he could watch his fingers plunge in and out of Theo's body. Theo threw his head back, hips thrusting, cock bouncing against his stomach. "So hot," Liam sighed, biting his lip as his eyes moved up and down Theo's body. "You're so fucking beautiful, Theo."   


Moving back further, he pushed Theo's legs open wider, watching as he pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube. Theo's hole gaped open and Liam's mouth watered. Theo writhed, restless. "Please, please," he begged.

"I'm gonna try three now, is that okay?" Liam asked, dribbling more lube on his fingers. It was probably overkill but Liam didn't care. Just because Theo could heal doesn't mean he should have to.   


"Yes," Theo said eagerly. He released Liam's arm and took his cock in hand, stroking his rock hard cock as Liam pressed inside of him with three fingers. "Oh god," he breathed.   


"Okay?" Liam asked quietly, his other hand rubbing along Theo's thigh, soothing him. He could feel how tight Theo was. He slid his fingers in and out gently, pressing in a little further each time.

"I-" Theo said, his breath shuddering from him. "It stings a bit, but like in a good way?" He shook his head, biting his lip, pumping his cock a bit faster. "I just need-" He broke off again as Liam pressed against his prostate, his hips stuttering. "Fuck!"   


"I know what you need," Liam said, giving him a sly smile. "Almost there."

"Liam," Theo whispered, eyes wide and filled with desperation as he looked at him.   


"Relax," Liam said, his fingers now pressed all the way inside. He spread them a little, fucking in and out so slowly, massaging against his walls. Theo keened, his eyes flashing, and Liam smiled at him. 

He was so hard, thinking about being inside of Theo, just as desperate as the other boy. Going this slow was killing him just as much.   


"Liam," Theo said again, a warning now, fangs dropping down. His wolf had had enough of the teasing.   


He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, moving back up Theo's body to kiss him, settling in between his legs with a happy sigh. Theo wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him with his hands and mouth. Liam buried his face in his neck, breathing him in, savouring this moment, being close to the other boy. It felt like every moment of his life had lead him up to this moment. Every punch and kick, every sneer and smirk, every smile and laugh, every fist bump and playful shove, had lead the both of them here.

No, he didn't want to share this with a single other soul. This was special.

"I love you," he whispered into Theo's ear. "God, so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Leaning back up, he kissed along Theo's jaw before capturing his lips again. Theo said nothing, but his eyes were filled with emotion, emotion he had no idea how to convey, but Liam felt it just the same. He smiled against Theo's lips, heart full.

"I want you," Theo breathed, nipping at his lower lip. His hands were stroking through Liam's hair, softly and tenderly, and Liam turned his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of Theo's wrist.   


"Okay," he said, pulling back. He sat back, admiring Theo's muscled form. He got up, grabbing Theo's legs and grinning as he pulled him to the edge of the bed so that his legs were hanging over the edge. Theo grumbled a bit, but shut up when Liam lined himself up at his hole. "Sorry," Liam explained, "I'll be able to control how deep I go a lot easier like this."   


Theo nodded, watching him with dark eyes as Liam slowly started to edge inside. He was all slicked up, but Theo still gripped him like a vice. They both moaned, Theo fisting his hands into the blankets underneath him.

Inch by inch, he eased his way inside, biting his lip at how hot and tight Theo was. When he was fully seated he leaned down, kissing Theo with a desperate hunger, trying to stay still and let Theo adjust to him. Theo kissed him back absently, brow furrowed, his walls clenching and unclenching as he got used to the intrusion.   


"I thought it would hurt," Theo said as Liam kissed his cheek. "But it's just odd."   


"Can I move?" Liam asked, arms shaking with the need to move.   


"Yeah," Theo nodded.   


Liam kissed him one last time, before gripping Theo's hips, slowly easing out of him all the way, just as slowly moving back inside. It was torture of the best kind, each thrust making Theo sigh, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.   


When Theo began to move with him, Liam thrust in harder, making both of them moan. He pressed Theo into the mattress, pinning him with his hips as he moved in short, shallow thrusts, the head of his cock rubbing against Theo's prostate. The sweet moans dripping from his mouth made Liam move even faster and he leant down, needing Theo's lips. It was disjointed, their movements making their kisses sloppy, but it was perfect, both of them moaning and moving as one, Theo bucking up as Liam thrust, causing him to go even deeper. "Holy fuck," Liam panted. "Theo, you feel so fucking good."   


He was so close already, and he could see that Theo was as well, a thick string of cum leaking from his cock and pooling onto his stomach. He was on fire, pleasure racing up and down his spine, his toes starting to curl, but Theo had to cum first.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with every thrust, making him thrash underneath him, moaning his name again and again. Liam could feel his thrusts becoming stuttered as his balls tightened, preparing to release.   


"Now, Theo," he growled. "Oh fuck, cum now."

And he did, crying out, arching up as his cock pulsed, spurts of cum dripping onto his stomach, splattering his chest and Liam's hand. Liam released him, pulling Theo up a bit as he fucked him harder, groaning as he released inside of him, every muscle straining as Theo's ass sucked him of every drop.   


Liam whimpered as he pulled out, his whole body shuddering. He dropped to his knees, resting his head on Theo's thigh, gulping in air.

Theo sat up, hands carding through Liam's hair tenderly. Liam glanced up at him, exhausted but deliriously happy. "How do you feel?" Liam asked hoarsely.   


"Fucking incredible," Theo admitted, smiling down at him. He pulled Liam up so that he could kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered against Liam's lips. "That was perfect."   


"It was," Liam agreed, nuzzling Theo's cheek, wrapping his arms around him.   


They held each other, hearts beating in tandem, the scent of sweat and sex swirling through the air. They needed to shower, but Liam ignored it, too content to move.   


A commotion outside the door made Liam turn, eyes flashing gold as they narrowed.   


"Fuck," Mason said as they finally got the door open. "We missed it."   


Behind him stood Corey and Brett, with Nolan as well. Liam just glared at them.   


"Perverts," he growled. Theo just laughed, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this to Dani cause she loved it so much when I live-ficced it haha <3


End file.
